


Trick or Treating

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Hartmon Halloween [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: It's Halloween and Cisco's volunteered himself and Hartley to take the kids trick or treating.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Hartmon Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hartmon Halloween





	Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> For Hartmon Halloween Weekend Day 1: Halloween Headcanons/Sweet Treats

The Tornado Twins were living up to their name running around the front room. Even Barry looked a little tired trying to keep up with them.

“Maybe giving them sugar is a bad idea,” Iris said. “Dawn, Donnie, Uncle Cisco and Uncle Hartley are here.”

Cisco stumbled back as two bolts of lightning shot into his stomach. He felt Hartley’s hand slip out of his and both Hartley and Iris started laughing.

“Careful of Uncle Cisco,” Barry said. He didn’t sound especially stern either.

“Look what Daddy made me!” Dawn said. She flapped the sleeves of her slightly too big jacket. “I’m Vibe like you!”

“Wow,” Cisco said. “You look super cool. What about you, Donnie?”

“Rat,” Donnie said. He was dressed all in brown, had whiskers drawn on his face, and a hat with ears on top of his head. And he pulled a tail from behind him. “Daddy helped me too.”

“You both look great,” Hartley said. “Is Jenna still coming?”

“She’s still getting ready,” Iris said. “Dad’s helping.” Someone knocked on the door. “And that will be Lily, Jax said they’re running a few minutes late, Martina couldn’t decide on a costume.”

Barry opened the door to let Lily in. Ronnie had a vampire costume on and was immediately the centre of Dawn and Donnie’s attention.

“He decided he was too old for trick or treating halfway here,” Lily said. “So he thinks he’s your assistant tonight.”

“One of those will be very helpful,” Cisco said. “It’s just up and down the road?”

“We spoke to all the neighbours, there are a few groups out tonight,” Iris said. “Anyone with pumpkins outside are expecting people. You’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely,” Cisco said. “Hartley’s never been trick or treating, it’s the perfect excuse to drag him out.”

“And you know we’re always happy to help,” Hartley said. “And that Cisco loves spoiling the twins.”

“I'm their godfather, I thought that was the whole job.”

“They’re getting better at keeping it under control when they’re out,” Hartley said. “And if they need to run, I’m sure Cisco can find somewhere safe for them and I can look after Jenna, Ronnie, and Tina.”

“Thank you,” Iris said. “You two did pretty well with the costumes too.”

“I think Cisco got carried away,” Hartley gestured at his astronaut costume. “If you add a helmet it might actually function as a spacesuit.”

“And you’re very green,” Lily said to Cisco.

“Wait for it,” Cisco said. He pulled a floppy green hat- more resembling an old-fashioned nightcap than anything else- and a recorder out of his green spotty tunic. “I’m the Pied Piper,” he said. Lily and Iris laughed.

“You’re ridiculous is what you are,” Hartley said.

“You love it,” Cisco said. Another knock came from the door.

“That’s probably Jax and everyone,” Iris said as Barry went to open it.

“Awesome,” Cisco said. “Want to go round up these kids and get ready?”

“After you,” Hartley said.


End file.
